


Catherine's Gift

by TheBlueMistress



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMistress/pseuds/TheBlueMistress
Summary: What if Catherine had gone to visit Grissom the night before his surgery, with the intend of giving him a present that was long overdue? Would he have accepted it?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows
Kudos: 17





	Catherine's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, hello! This is my second story about CSI. And it's an M-rated one at that, too! So I could really use your reviews so I know whether I should write more of these stories. Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it! Just tell me why, so I can get better. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nor will I ever.

Catherine Willows was not a woman who was known to make spur of the moment decisions. At least, not anymore. After her disastrous marriage to Eddie, she had stopped doing that. But if those who knew her would see her walking towards Grissom's door this late at night, they might have been more than a little surprised.

Taking a last deep breath, she knocked on the door, praying Grissom would not throw her out when she revealed her intentions.

Then again, she was pretty sure he wouldn't. He was too kindhearted to do that to her, even if he were to decline her offer. They had known each other for so long, had trusted each other with their lives so many times, that she was certain he would understand she really wanted this.

"Catherine!" Grissom said, almost as if it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to be on his doorstep at ten in the evening.

She smiled. That was a good sign.

"Hi, Grissom. Can I come in?" she asked.

He stepped out of the way, gesturing for her to step inside.

"Please, do," he said.

As she usually did when she stopped by his place, she hung her jacket. Underneath, she was wearing a soft, black blouse and a pair of tight jeans that showed of her great legs. All those years of dancing had led to something good, after all. And she was wearing a pair of red pumps, a nice speck of color between all the black that he couldn't miss.

Grissom couldn't help but stare a little as she stood there. She looked so beautiful, so relaxed and completely at ease. Completely unaware of her own beauty.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, as she turned around.

Catherine noticed his eyes quickly turning back towards her face from a point lower on her body. She smiled inwardly.

_He likes what he's seeing. Better make sure to let him know I like what I'm seeing too when he comes back._

"Sure. Something cold, if you don't mind," she said.

"Alright. I'm afraid it'll be water then, if that's okay," he apologized.

Perfect. That way she couldn't be accused of being drunk later on. Fortune was definitely on her side today.

"That's fine. Can I go and have a seat, please?"

He nodded.

"You go on, I'll be right back."

As soon as he was in the kitchen, Grissom groaned softly. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? It was hard enough working with her every day without being caught staring at her. But now, being so close to her without the strict set of rules to keep him in line, was torture.

Pouring her a glass of ice cold water, he decided to do the same for himself. Maybe that would cool him down.

As he entered his living room, however, that thought quickly disappeared. Cath was sitting on his couch, her shoes dumped unceremoniously on the floor in front of it, her legs tucked underneath her. The upmost two buttons of her shirt were open, giving him a hint of what was hidden behind the black fabric.

It was the most relaxed he had ever seen her, and his heart swelled with joy knowing she was only this comfortable around him.

"Here," he said softly, handing her the water.

He sank down next to her, and kicked off his own shoes.

Cath smiled. It was his unique way of showing he didn't mind her treating the place like her own. And she loved him for that.

And for a bunch of other reasons, too. She loved the way he was always brutally honest with her. That he didn't treat her any differently even though he knew the good, the bad and the ugly about her. That he would ask her, with genuine interest, how Lindsay was doing. She loved his intellect, the way he could challenge her like no-one else could.

There were many more thing, though, that she couldn't name. Small things, like the way he would touch her hand when he handed her a file, or how he would hug her when she was clearly affected by a case. The things she knew he didn't do for just anyone, but that he did for her.

"Can I tell you something?" she suddenly asked.

She wanted to tell him why she was here. What had brought this on. Because she needed to say those three little, yet so hard to say, words before she took this any further. And she silently but fervently hoped she would hear him say them back to her.

"You can tell me anything, Cath," Grissom told her.

He saw Cath take a deep breath. Without knowing why, he took her hand in his, almost subconsciously beginning to draw intricate patterns on her soft skin.

Cath's eyes nearly fluttered close, but with great difficulty she succeeded in keeping them open.

"There's a special reason why I'm here. Tomorrow you'll be having surgery, and…"

Her voice trailed away.

"I know," he said, although she could see in his eyes he didn't truly understand why she was saying that.

She smiled a little. She pulled his hand into her lap and pushed her hair behind her ear with her other hand.

"I wanted to give you something. Something that I've wanted to give to you for a very long time. With everything that's happened so far, and the surgery, I finally found the courage to do so," she admitted.

Grissom could see Cath was feeling a little insecure about this. As if she wasn't sure he would like what she had come to give.

 _That's ridiculous,_ he spoke to himself. _Whatever she has to offer, I'll accept. I always have, and always will._

"What is it that you wanted to give to me?" he asked, hoping to make her feel more at ease but not knowing exactly how.

Still holding his hand, she looked him right into the eyes as she spoke again, needing him to understand she was being genuine.

"Me," she finally spoke.

Grissom, normally one to use his brain at all times, ceased to think altogether when he heard her say that simple word. His breath hitched slightly, his heart rate sped up.

And as if that word hadn't been a sufficient assault on his senses already, Catherine softly pressed her lips to his.

Grissom lay his hand against her arm, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, wanting to feel the effect he was having on her as well as wanting to feel just how much he was affecting her.

When Cath whimpered slightly into the kiss, he groaned a little, the sound she was making nearly driving him crazy.

Panting slightly, the two broke apart.

"I'll gladly accept your gift," he whispered.

As his breath tickled her ear, Cath felt shivers of anticipation running through her. She had dreamed for so long for this to happen, and now that it was, even her wildest dreams were already paling in comparison. And they hadn't even begun yet.

Cath breath rate quickened at the prospect of what he would do to her, what kind of lover he would be.

Grissom stood up, her hand still in his, and pulled her up, too.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," he whispered.

As they made their way to the stairs, however, he expertly began to unbutton her blouse. With every button that he opened, he would intentionally brush his fingertips against the newly exposed skin. By the third button, he could feel she had goose bumps on her skin.

Cath, however, wanted in on the action. She wasn't one to let the man do all the work, after all.

So she began to pull at Grissom's shirt, trying to take it off. But he wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh, no, Catherine. I have something else in mind. Something you won't forget," he breathed into her ear.

And before she knew what was happening, her blouse had come off and fallen to the floor, and they had reached Grissom's bedroom door.

As his lips connected with hers again, he pushed her towards the bed, only just in time stopping her when they reached it. He slowly pushed her down onto the bedding, taking a step back.

Grissom lifted his hand and finally tugged his shirt off. Cath let her eyes roam over his chest. He didn't have the muscles her previous lovers had had, but she would be darned if he wasn't the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on.

She made to move from the bed and help Grissom undress, but he shook his head.

"I want you to watch. No touching yet, only watching."

His voice was husky, and she could feel the heat rising in her body. She was sure was dripping wet already.

And by the bulge in his pants, she was having the desired effect on Grissom as well.

Grissom now stepped out of said trousers, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Tantalizingly slowly, he hooked his fingers behind the waistband of his underpants to remove them.

Cath realized she was staring, but she couldn't really care less. He was a little bigger than she had expected, but not too big.

"Now, what would you like me to do now?" he asked her, still in barely more than a whisper.

If she'd been able to think straight, she might have told him to simple get his ass over there and fuck her good and proper. Now, she would just have to settle for something less elaborate.

"Something. Anything. Everything," she breathed heavily.

Grissom walked over, laying down on the bed next to her.

"Is that so?"

She could only nod, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

Grissom pushed her down onto the bed, making her lay on her back. He shifted a little, and began kissing down her neck, sometimes merely placing butterfly-like kisses on her skin, sometimes grazing it with his teeth or gently nipping at the skin.

Catherine arched her back, trying to get closer to him. One of her hands came up to touch his back, lightly grazing her fingernails over it.

"However much I love the sensations you're creating, I thought I'd told you you are not to touch me?" he gently scolded her.

She groaned, both because he nipped at her skin and in disappointment over his statement.

"God… Please, Gil…"

She felt him smiling against her skin. She knew she should have been angry or upset by it, but she wasn't. The only thing she could think of right now, was touching him while he kept doing these amazing things to her.

"Ah, you said the magic word," he said.

Apparently, that did not mean he was not taking revenge on her for disobeying what to him must have seemed an order, tough. Although she would surely disobey more of them if the torture would always be that sweet.

He blew out soft breaths over her nipples, which had already been hardening and now stood to full attention.

"You… Bastard… Not fair…"

"Oh, you'll find it fair enough once I'm done with you," he spoke, clearly aroused.

Moving further south, he kissed each part of skin that he revealed whilst peeling her pants of her.

When Grissom kissed the back of her knees, she discovered she was really sensitive there, something she had never known before.

Grissom was trying to store every piece of information about her sensitive areas away for later use. He was planning on making this worth the wait, and mapping out her body would help him do that.

"I… want… to make… you… feel like this… too…"

The sentence came out in short gasps, almost as if she was stressing all of the words, making sure he had heard each one.

"There will be time enough for that later," he assured her, murmuring the words against her lower abdomen.

He helped her lift her hips and removed her jeans, throwing it over his shoulder without caring where it ended up. And then, finally, he removed her white panties, the final piece of clothing separating them.

"Move your knees apart," he instructed.

She did as she was told.

As his tongue darted out, her sharp intake of breath was clearly audible. She grabbed the sheet, forcing herself to breath out as he kept circling the small bundle of nerves that lay hidden there.

The heat pooling low in her stomach after a few minutes made her beg.

"Please, Gil…"

He stopped his ministrations, looking up at her with a teasing expression. Cath stopped grazing his skin as well, but only to mover her hand to rest on top of his head now.

"Please what?"

She let her head fall back, but answered none-the-less.

"Please… Need more…"

Catherine was panting heavily, her skin somewhat flushed with desire. Her eyes were closed, she was raking her fingernails over his scalp.

He obeyed her, moving over her body.

"Look at me," he asked her, whispering the words into her ear.

With great difficulty, Catherine manages to open her eyes. The blue orbs staring back at her were filled with lust, desire, passion and love. Everything she ever could have wished for.

And she knew Grissom would be able to read the same in her eyes, which was probably the reason for his request.

With one fluid motion, he entered her.

They groaned in unison as they became one. Grissom stretched her, filled her, completed her like no man ever had.

For a moment she had to struggle to keep her eyes open, but she miraculously succeeded.

Grissom set a pace which was not too slow, but not the quick one she was used to either. A rhythm which was pleasurable to the both of them. Which was a sensation she had never felt in her entire life.

"Oh, God… Cath… You… So good…" Grissom panted.

"Yeah, baby… You too…"

Cath was getting closer and closer. Her entire body was waiting for that one, final touch to send her over the edge. And she was sure, even in her hazy state of mind, that Grissom was close, too.

"Baby… So close… Please…"

It was the best she could master, and she was surprised any coherent words could come from her mouth in the state she was in.

Grissom snaked one of his hand in between them and began circling her bundle of nerves with his thumb.

"Me too, baby… Me too…" he rasped.

Cath kept rocking her hips with every trust Grissom made, wishing he would just give her that little more friction and make her tumble of the cliff.

As if he had was able to read her mind, Grissom suddenly whispered.

"Let go, Cath… Just… let go…"

And he pushed against her bundle of nerves lightly.

As she fell over the edge, she drew out his name in a long, deep moan. Hers tumbled from his lips repeatedly mere seconds after, her climax having triggered his own.

When the rush of the last hour faded away a little, the both of them gradually began to regain their ability to speak.

"That was… Amazing. There really isn't any other word for it," Cath smiled, her head resting on Grissom's chest.

Her newfound lover smiled his own smile in return, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad you decided to finally give me my present."

Cath moved even closer to him, if that were even possible, feeling more loved and treasured than she ever had in her entire life and more happy than she had ever dared to dream she would be.

"I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner," she admitted.

Grissom stayed silent a few seconds before replying.

"Maybe the wait is was made this whole thing even more pleasurable. Let's face it, I'm never letting go of you now that you admitted you loved me. But who knows what might have happened if you'd said anything sooner? Eddie was still causing havoc in your life, you dated someone whose name I can't remember… Maybe this was just meant to be."

 _Trust Grissom to have a comeback like that,_ she mused _._

But then, maybe he was right. Maybe the wait was partially what had made this the most beautiful night she would ever have.


End file.
